1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and more particularly, to technology for cleaning a nozzle surface of an inkjet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a recording operation is carried out continuously in an inkjet recording apparatus, then ink adheres and accumulates in the vicinity of the nozzles and can have adverse effects on ejection accuracy. Consequently, in an inkjet recording apparatus, cleaning of the nozzle surface of the head is carried out periodically.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241127 describes a method of wiping and cleaning a nozzle surface of a head provided in an inclined fashion, with a wiping web, in which a nozzle surface is wiped by abutting and pressing a wiping web travelling in one direction against the nozzle surface by a pressing roller provided in parallel to the nozzle surface.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-234667 describes a method of preventing wiping residue by using a wiping web of which the liquid absorption capability is switched by changing the orientation of the web, and a nozzle surface is wiped two times while switching the direction of travel of the wiping web.
However, in the method described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241127, since the wiping direction is uniform at all times, then there is a problem in that deterioration of the lyophobic film (detachment of the lyophobic film, and the like), and infiltration of adhering material inside the nozzles, progresses in the wiping direction.
On the other hand, in the method described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-234667, switching of the wiping direction is carried out, but since the wiping is switched between two directions, then this does not resolve the problem described above, and there are still problems such as deterioration of the lyophobic film in the wiping direction and progressive infiltration of adhering material inside the nozzle. Furthermore, in the method in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-234667, since the wiping direction is switched by changing the orientation of the whole apparatus, then there is a problem in that the apparatus becomes large in size.